


Unexpected

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not a Date, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione's blind date is someone she would never have unexpected to meet!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven Roll-a-drabble March. My prompt: Gideon/Not a date with quote "You must be mad, coming here like this." I came up with this and grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger had no idea who she saw for a date. _This isn't a date. It's a meet and greet. I can't believe I let Molly set me up after Ron and I broke up!_

She heard an "Ahem, Miss Granger, I presume? My sister said that you would be here."

Molly had picked a bookstore for their not date. It was quaint, secluded, and a wizarding bookstore owner was a friend of hers.

Hermione picked a table away from prying eyes. Just as Molly instructed her earlier.

"Yes, I am her." She barely whispered and looked up.

There stood a distinguished-looking gentleman in his late 50s, bearing a resemblance to Bill Weasley.

"Excuse me, are you perhaps related to the Weasleys?"

The man laughed, "Of course I am! I am Molly's older brother, Gideon," he whispered the last part. Which caused her to shiver in pleasure.

"But I thought…you was killed…" her voice trailed off in amazement as he sat down, signaled the waiter for two coffees.

"Hermione, Molly didn't explain to you what happened to my brother and me?"

Hermione shook her head no. She was dumbfounded. "You must be mad, coming here like this!"

Once the coffee arrived, she took a gulp of hers and waited for Gideon to continue.

"Hermione, I am not mad at all! I know I owe you an explanation; I faked my death and been hiding in seclusion. Molly is well…you know…" he waved his hand, and she got his meaning.

She gently squeezed his other hand. Gideon felt a connection between them. "Well, perhaps this unexpected counter not a date would be a date after all? Let's start slow and see how this goes."

Hermione wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
